Programmers 101
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: Programming... is it as easy as it Cagalli can get it? Or, is there something that she should learn in Programmers 101? {One-shot}


Programmers 101

* * *

Gundam Seed (Destiny) AU fanfic

One-shot

Another GS(D) fic. xD Hopefully it's longer than the last one I wrote, but I know for sure this won't be an angsty one. It'll be funnier, as well.

Let the story...begin!

* * *

"Ohayou, Cagalli-sama." The maids said in perfect unison as they knocked on the door and opened it.

Cagalli woke up and groaned. Another day, another meeting, another crapload of hours spent in the office. 'Why can't people actually do stuff for me and I'll just copy off them?' she thought in her head. Rubbing her eyes lightly, she asked the maids, "What's the schedule for today?" Luna, the head maid walked forewords. Bowing slightly, she pulled out a scroll. Letting go on one end, she watched as Cagalli dropped her head onto her arm. "You're kidding me." Cagalli demanded playfully. "You can't be telling me that my schedule for today actually touches the floor!" Luna laughed. "Of course not, Cagalli -sama. You've seen that so many times you know it's a joke. You have no meetings today. Congratulations, it's a free day, but we've planned something for you. Now, to pick what you should wear today... " Luna rummaged through Cagalli's closet and pulled out a dress. Cagalli's eyes widened in horror.

After minutes of the maids forcing Cagalli, she finally gave in. 'I must admit, I –**do**- look nice in it. I don't even think that's me in the mirror!' Cagalli was pleased. At least no one would know who she was.

"Are we ready to go?" Luna asked. She was wearing a light blue top with a sash-like sleeve on the right side, and a pair of jeans. On top of her jeans, she tied a both ends of a scarf at her right hip and let it fly out on the other side.

She had never shopped like that before. Luna had dragged Cagalli into store after store, like it was as if they were in Tokyo with a free shopping spree. By the time they had stopped to get a break, it had been three hours, and Cagalli's feet were aching. It wasn't easy to walk in platformed shoes, but imagine running! It was hard to catch up to Luna. Suddenly, Luna's cell phone rang. Answering it, she nodded at Cagalli, they took all their shopping bags (with a bodyguard taking the rest, and no it's not Alex.) hopped into the limo back home. Changing into more appropriate clothing for her political work, Cagalli swore that Luna and she must do it again... next week.

The new mobile suits at Morgenroete were all built. After months of designing, the long hours of meetings and planning had finally paid off. Now... to program and test them... This was going to be hard. Being a natural, Cagalli had no idea where to start in programming it, and Kira was too busy in the orphanage with Lacus. That left one person...

Athrun.

* * *

Meanwhile in his room, Athrun was helping Lacus fix Haro. The orphans had accidentally broken it a little, and Haro was grumpy with his broken part. Suddenly, his phone rang. Giving a startled yelp, he picked up the phone. Rushing while Haro repeatedly chanted "Evil! Haro! Evil! Haro!" he quickly wrote on a piece of paper, and headed off to Morgenroete.

At Morgenroete's testing area, Cagalli stood infront of the two mobile suits, confused. Athrun walked in, nearly breathless. Handing her the piece of paper, he said to a clueless Cagalli, "Type this in as follows and it should work." And walked off to one of the MS, as Cagalli just stood there raising and eyebrow. Shrugging, she headed towards the other one.

A minute later, when Athrun finished, he asked, "Are you finished yet?" A strong and loud "**NO**!" was the reply.

Five minutes later, a loud sound resembling a name came out of the suit. "**ATHRUN!**"

Calmly, Athrun entered the cockpit of the mobile suit. "Yes, Cagalli?" She pouted. "It's not working properly!" Putting a finger by his lip, he scrolled through the coding to look it over. Finally finding out the reason, he began to laugh. Pointing at a small word, he could barely explain before nearly falling over in laughter.

"Programmers 101, Lesson 1: If you want to make a program with long codes work... Don't make typos."

Especially if you're the princess who's tired after shopping.

* * *

End.


End file.
